<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Trapped by Cheri_0z</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24515080">Trapped</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheri_0z/pseuds/Cheri_0z'>Cheri_0z</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Chipped!Entrapta AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Minor Violence, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018) Season 5 Spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:42:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,219</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24515080</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheri_0z/pseuds/Cheri_0z</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate take on season 5; specifically on episode 5, "Save the Cat".</p><p>Adora, now She-ra, has saved Catra, along with Glimmer, Bow, and Wrong Hordak escape Primes grasp.<br/>Though they hadn't realized until too late that they had left someone behind.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora &amp; Catra (She-Ra), Bow &amp; Glimmer (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Chipped!Entrapta AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771573</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>89</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Trapped</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Horde Prime was growing irritated by this new She-ra.</p><p> </p><p>Not only did she and her little ‘friends’ escape perfectly unharmed, but she also managed to save her Catra from his perfect grasp. And on top of all that, multiple quadrants of his main ship has been damaged majorly. Though, Prime would be a liar if he claimed that he wasn’t going easy on Adora.</p><p> </p><p>He wanted, no, needed to find out how powerful this current She-ra is compared to the previous warrior he fought with those centuries ago. And he got his information indeed. </p><p> </p><p><em>No matter</em>, the lord thought, tapping his finger across the arm of his perfect throne. <em>I've gotten something more than information out of our exchange anyways.</em></p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>They were surrounded.</p><p> </p><p>Breathing heavily, Entrapta quickly pulled to a stop, carefully holding Wrong Hordak in her hair.</p><p> </p><p>“What do we do?”, Bow asked as he turned to Entrapta; Glimmer following his gaze from behind.</p><p> </p><p>Frantically, Entrapta replied, “I’ve got an idea. But you have to promise that you won’t be mad that I maybe, possibly, 100% disregarded all those times you’ve told me not to tinker with the ship!”</p><p> </p><p>Bow worriedly looked at the many clones then quickly back to Entrapta.</p><p>“Entrapta, if you get us out of here, you can tinker with the ship as much as you want!”; raising his voice near the end.</p><p> </p><p>Entrapta laughed with excitement and yelled, “GREAT! HEY DARLA!!” Then she began whistling loudly right away.</p><p> </p><p>Clones then started walking towards the group, while soon after, everywhere started to crumble. With a loud CRASH soon after.</p><p> </p><p>Smoke began to fill the air, clearing everyone’s vision including Entrapta’s. Though suddenly, she felt a tug of her hair as she began to be pulled backwards. She began to scream for help, but the crash of the ship was still ringing in her friends’ ears. Nobody could hear.</p><p> </p><p> Her hair swiftly let go of Wrong Hordak for only an intended moment to try and get out of the figures grasp. Though she couldn’t see where the figure was in the smoke, so all she could do was scream as she was pulled into the darkness.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>She fell to a thud from some clones dropping her roughly into what looks to be the motherships throne room. </p><p> </p><p>She could tell because it reminded her of Hordaks sanctum back in the Fright Zone; tall with stairs leading to the throne. Though it didn’t feel the same. It wasn’t..home. It didn’t feel like anything to her. </p><p>Too bland.</p><p>Too neat.</p><p>Too…Prime.</p><p> </p><p>She looked up to see Horde Prime himself, smiling on his ominous throne.</p><p> </p><p>The direct eye contact only on her was..unnerving.</p><p>Unpleasant.</p><p> </p><p>“Entrapta.” Entrapta jumped as her name was said. “That is your name, is it not?”</p><p> </p><p>“I-uh, yes! That is in fact my birth name! How did you know? Tell me everything!” She looked like she was glowing over all the potential knowledge standing before her.</p><p> </p><p>“Well that is simple. My little brother, or, Hordak, as you know him by, has particularly fond memories of you, Entrapta of Dryl.” Entrapta’s eyes went wide as her former lab partner was mentioned; going up to lift down her mask, only to realize it wasn’t there.</p><p> </p><p>So instead, she looks down, trying to hide her face as best she can from the lord.</p><p> </p><p>Though the said lord noticed only immediately. </p><p>“You seem..distressed, by my little brother being mentioned. He as well had mixed feelings about you. So much grief, and longing.” </p><p> </p><p>He lifted from his throne, walking down the Entrapta.</p><p>“I helped him come to the light from his pain that you caused.” He said, putting his hand across her shoulder.</p><p> </p><p><em>‘I caused’? Did I cause him pain? Is that..</em>, Entrapta began to speak her thoughts aloud.</p><p>“Is that why he left me?” She looked up at Prime; her eyes filling with tears.</p><p> </p><p>“Perhaps, child. Perhaps he, and others around you, have left. You are different, I can tell that much.”</p><p> </p><p>Entrapta’s hands clenched together, feeling for the comfort of her crystal. Well, Hordak’s crystal. It was special to her. Then she remembered she lost it in the room she found Wrong Hordak.</p><p> </p><p>“And I feel the need to tell you that She-ra has successfully escaped with her precious Catra, along with her friends. I’d like to apologize for them leaving so soon, and not coming back for you.”</p><p> </p><p>Those words hit Entrapta like a bullet. </p><p>Again she was being left behind, again her friends betrayed her, and again she’s all alone.</p><p>
  <em>This is the end. Isn’t it? Everyone leaves, and everyone takes, and everyone leaves me behind.</em>
</p><p>This was the breaking point for Entrapta. </p><p>Tears were running down her face, while murmuring about miscalculations, and her hair lost all life, falling to the ground.</p><p> </p><p>Horde Prime, now in front of Entrapta face to face, asked, “Would you like to join the light, and take all this pain away?”</p><p> </p><p>Sniffling, Entrapta looked up with puffy eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Prime looked at his clones and nodded; the clones nodding back.</p><p> </p><p>They took Entrapta by her hair again, leading her to another room with a bright green pool, setting her gently in.</p><p>She didn’t struggle.</p><p>She didn’t say anything.</p><p>She just stood there, looking at her reflection, waiting for the light to take her in peace.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Bow felt something wrong.</p><p> </p><p>He, along with the others, escaped, Catra has been healed by She-ra and taken to her room, Adora managed to get her chip off, and now...everything is quiet.</p><p> </p><p>Adora is resting with Catra to make sure she’s okay, Glimmer took Wrong Hordak to help cook, and he’s driving the ship. There was something missing. </p><p> </p><p><em>Oh right! Entrapta isn’t being as loud as usual, that’s why I’m nervous!</em>, Bow thought.</p><p> </p><p>“Entrapta!” He called out, only for Adora to appear from Catra’s room. “Catra is sleeping, why are you shouting??” Adora said in a loud whisper.</p><p> </p><p>Bow sighed. “I don’t know where Entrapta is and it's very quiet and that’s concerning. You’ve seen her?”</p><p> </p><p>“No I haven’t, surprisingly.” Adora replied, rubbing her chin.</p><p> </p><p>“Well when’s the last time you saw her?” He asks while his voice is getting shakier.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm..now that i think about it, I haven’t seen her sense we got on the ship…” Adora’s face got more serious.</p><p> </p><p>“Did she even get on the ship with us!?” </p><p> </p><p>Wrong Hordak then popped out of the kitchen. “No brothers. We are the only ones that got on..what’s her name..Darla! Since we left Prime.”</p><p> </p><p>Bow and Adora were jaw-dropped staring at the clone.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry if I interrupted brothers. I heard shouting so I thought it was an important question.” Then he left to go back into the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>A few seconds passed until Bow broke the silence shouting, “WE ARE HORRIBLE FRIENDS! WE SAID WE’D NEVER ABANDON HER AGAIN!!” Bow was now having a breakdown with his hands over his face. Adora immediately ran over to comfort her friend.</p><p> </p><p>“We made a promise and were not going to break it! We're too far away now to go back for her immediately, but we will get her back. It’s going to be okay Bow, I promise!” Though she was mostly telling herself everything was okay.</p><p> </p><p>Entrapta was trapped in Primes grasp. But they can save her. Will save her!</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Right?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was inspired by a ton of people on Tumblr giving of great ideas for this AU. </p><p>If you guys want, I can continue this fic if it's good enough, though I am not even close to being a good writer. 😅</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>